Germs
by Disgusted Noise
Summary: Super short oneshot in which Sara is sick. Already established Suvi/Sara.


Sara sneezed for the umpteenth time that night, before blowing her nose, and throwing the used tissue onto the pile of even more used tissues that had been accumulating on the side of her bed.

She groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Um… can I come in?"

She heard the familiar Scottish accent coming from the other side of her door.

Sara sniffled before answering. " _Yes_."

The door hissed open to reveal the redhead. She took one look at Sara, and her expression turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry you feel so bad," she said.

Sara only groaned again as the other woman entered the room, obviously eying the pile of used tissues. "All this technology, and we can't even cure the _flu."_

Suvi only laughed softly. "Maybe someday," she said.

"Maybe someday soon?" Sara asked hopefully.

"I think we have more pressing matters at the moment."

" _Ugh_ ," Sara said. She then watched as Suvi picked up her trash can and walked to the side of her bed containing all of the tissues, and then began to throw them away, one by one. Sara only happened to glance down at the redhead's hands, and she almost became exasperated. "Are you wearing gloves?" She asked incredulously. "Over your _already gloved_ hands?"

Suvi paused her movements for a moment, before looking sheepishly at Sara. "I don't want to get sick, you know."

"But you're already _wearing_ gloves," Sara pointed out.

"Yes, that I touch everything with," Suvi explained. "I don't want to spread your germs."

"I thought you loved my germs."

"Not your _sick_ germs."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You're being drama—" she only cut herself off with a loud cough, though she managed to cover her mouth. Suvi noticeably took a step back. Sara looked at her, deadpanned. "Are you… are you _holding your breath_?"

"Do you know how _far_ germs travel?" Suvi asked after a moment. "And how _fast_?"

"Oh, come _on_ ," Sara started. "I thought after three days I wasn't contagious anymore, anyway."

"Actually, you can remain contagious for as far as seven days after you get sick. Even if you're feeling better."

"Well aren't _you_ all knowledgeable."

Suvi returned Sara's deadpanned look. "Science Officer?" She reminded.

"Yeah, but Lexi is the medical one," Sara pointed out. "You're the… dirt one."

"' _Dirt one?'"_

"Oh. I just said something that got me in trouble, didn't I?"

Suvi continued to stare at her for a few moments before she relented. "I'll let you off the hook," she said. "But only because you're sick."

Sara grinned at that. "I'm sensing possibilities. What _else_ can I get away with?"

Suvi snorted. "I wouldn't test your limits."

Sara only responded with yet _another_ sneeze. Suvi held her breath again, causing Sara to roll her eyes. "You'd be wearing a mask if you could right now, wouldn't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, Suvi knew. "Maybe," she said sheepishly once more. "But I knew you'd only tease me."

Sara chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I would," she said happily. Once Suvi finished throwing the tissues away – there had been so _many_ – she sat in Sara's desk chair. "Oh, come _on,_ " she repeated her earlier words. "You won't even _sit next to me_?"

" _Germs_ , Sara," Suvi reminded, and Sara only pouted. Suvi let out a sigh. "You know I love you. Really, I really do. I just… don't want to get sick."

"How do you think _I_ feel?"

"Probably miserable."

"I'm sensing a lot of sympathy here," Sara said sarcastically, before continuing. "Come on, not even a _little_ cuddling?"

Suvi only gave her another look. She stood up with a sigh. "I will give you _one_ kiss. On the forehead. Okay?"

Sara only laughed. "I didn't know we were negotiating."

"We're _not_ ," Suvi said. "Because that's all I'm doing."

"Yes, I can _definitely_ feel the love."

Suvi rolled her eyes, but walked to the side of the bed Sara was laying on, and Sara lifted her head up to give Suvi easy access to her forehead. Only, once the redhead leaned down to kiss her, Sara grabbed her shirt and pulled her down, effectively causing Suvi to fall on top of her.

Suvi glared daggers at Sara. "Are you _seri—mmph_ ," she was only cut off by Sara giving her a quick, firm kiss on the lips. Suvi leaned into the kiss until she remembered herself and jumped off of Sara, as if the contact burned her. " _Sara_! I can't _believe_ you!"

Sara only snickered. "Ha-ha, now you have my germs."

"You're such a _child_ ," Suvi said.

"You _love_ me," Sara sang.

"Sometimes I don't know why."

"Ow."

Suvi sighed, anger depleting. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she said, before poking a finger at Sara. "But if I get sick I'm kicking your arse."

Sara grinned once more. "Is that a promise?"

 **Two days later**

Sara felt good. Scratch that, Sara felt _great_. Especially compared to only the day before. She felt as if she could take on the world. Well, galaxy. You know.

So, there she stood, at the galaxy map, ready to plot in Eos as their next destination.

That was, until, she heard the _cutest_ little sneeze she'd ever heard in her life. She turned to look at the source, which happened to be Suvi.

Suvi only stared into space for a moment, confused, before a look of rage that Sara would never believe was possible from the redhead contorted her features.

She turned her glare to Sara.

"I should… run now, shouldn't I?" Sara asked sheepishly.

"If you value your life, _yes_."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : _Idk about you guys, but when people get sick, I stay as far away from them as I possibly can. Sometimes hurting feelings in the process, oops. Anyway, I know this was super short, but hopefully you enjoyed it at least a little. Leave a review, if you'd like. :)_


End file.
